2015 and forever
by sillouhetteLove
Summary: Student,Emma, gets to know the intimate and personal side of form and business studies teacher Regina Mills. Emma learns that Regina and her husband hit rocky edges and she's the only person in the school to know. Regina and Emma grow to love each other. #Swanqueen
1. Well,Thats a start

High school is not for everyone, especially me. I'm Emma Swan. I'm 19 this year and this is my 6th year of High School.

Books and words and numbers where still too much to take in. Six years in, including one repeated year, everything is beginning to go through one ear and out the other. I hate to admit it but, the only reason I come to school is to see friends and the most beautiful person I've ever seen. Hahaha.

I honestly can't believe that I'm still in the hell hole. Well, I mean, it's not like I have something planned for my life.

This time last year, everything was so different. I was at school, enjoying life, constantly attending church and still had interests in going to church, educationally motivated, emotionally unstable, and confused. A year later and I hate school, find life boring, contemplating attending church and show no interest of going to church, un-motivated, still emotionally unstable and very, very confused. It was like, summer holidays changed me.

I became emotionally unstable when I had done something I really should not have done. What? You may ask. Well…I….caught…feelings. In other words, I began to feel feelings towards none other than Regina. At school her name's Miss Mills.

I was a new student. Fresh from Oklahoma. Father just got out of the army. We moved here to Maine three days before Christmas in 2014.

When I started Maine High School, I didn't think I'd meet people who would suddenly become an important part of my life. Two months into school, I began to go through things because I was confused. I didn't know who I was. I didn't know if I was gay or not. I didn't know if I'd get judged or not.

I began to create small emotional storms in my head which resulted to me falling into depression. It was the 27th of March 2015 when I finally decided to talk to someone about my problem. I walked back into my business class and Miss Mills came to me and asked if I was ok. I shook my head and began to get teary eyed. She pulled me outside and stood right in front of me closing the small distance between us. She looked me in the eyes and said _"What's the matter. Talk to me? What's wrong?"_ When I looked into her eyes, I felt something change in me. I knew that, this stranger was someone I could trust. Someone who would keep my secrets safe. Someone who would understand. I told her _"Things are really tough. I can't do this anymore. I'm confused. I'm scared."_ She looked at me and she said _"Oh Emma, I'm sorry. Come and sit in my office."_ I did as she said and walked into the class, avoiding all eye contact with the students and followed Regina like a tail.

After this event, she became close to me and we became great friends.


	2. Mainnotes singing chorus

What was random was, she was playing a CD of a song her singing group sings.

 _'You give your heart to me and then you say hello, and I can hardly breath, my heart is beating slow.'_

The lyrics where amazing. The harmonies where so sweet. It sounded so perfect.

I turned to meet beautiful emerald eyes and the owner locked eyes with me and said _"Do you like this Emma?"_ I looked at the brunette and said _"Indeed, I do."_ She smiled and said _"There are auditions tonight around_ _4:30pm at Maines St Claires Collegiate for Girls_ _._ _Ill_ _see you there."_

I was so excited, I wanted the day to end. Hours passed and the time was 4:00pm. When I told my Mother and Father of this great opportunity, they were both extremely happy that I was getting involved with something like this. My mother drove me too Maines St Claires Collegiate for Girls where the auditions where being held. I was so nervous.

My mother walked in with me and I looked around but, Miss Mills was nowhere to be seen.

My Mother and I were both greeted by a little woman who was high on energy and had a big huge smile on face. _"Hello, I'm Blue. Welcome to Mainenotes singing chorus. Here, we sing songs with only our voice. It's so much fun."_

I looked at my mother and she smiled and said to the high energy lady _"Hi Blue. I'm Mary Margaret, this is my daughter Emma. She was invited by one of her tea..."_ Just as my mother was about to explain my situation, a high voice from behind yelled _" Emma! Hi Emma!"_

It was my English teacher Mrs Gold. First name Belle. She came running up to me. She asked if I was ok or If I needed any assistance. I shook my head and said _"Is Miss Mills here?"_ She looked at me and said no. She told me Regina asked her, Mrs Gold, to look after me.

From that night on, everything went great.

The next night I went along to chorus, Miss Mills was there. I walked through the doors and she was the first person I saw.

Jesus Christ she was beautiful.

I started to walk towards her and then I stopped. I said _"Hey Miss."_ She smiled at me and came forward to hug me.

Then she whispered in my ear _"Call me_ _Regina_ _. Miss is weird."_ I said _"Calling you by your first name is weird."_ She looked at me and smirked and said _"Calling me Miss is weird._ _Regina_ _is fine."_ That night went slow. I sat out most of the time.

I couldn't help but stare.I watched her sing. I watched her smile. She looked so beautiful. She was beautiful.

Two hours passed and I was at awe with the amazing talent that was in that room that night.

She offered to take me home.

I thought to myself, a half an hour ride home in a car with Regina, alone…why would I not turn that offer down? Haha.

She drove us home and we talked about so much stuff. She told me about the business herself and her husband, Robin own. She told me about her two daughters, Jury and Lola. She told me about the farm home they've owned since they moved to Maine. She told me so much personal stories.

We pulled up to my home and she said _"Give me your number so we can keep in contact."_

I looked at her and asked _"Would that create a problem with your job?"_

She smiled and said _"No. It wont."_

I looked at her and smiled and said _"Pass your phone and Ill add my number to it. You text me and_ _Ill_ _save your number. I don't have my phone so yeah."_ She didn't mind at all. She handed her phone over and I did all I said. When I got out of the car she watched my every move to get inside.

She didn't leave until my front door was closed.


	3. Could this be?

The previous night, we had exchanged phone numbers.

Emma woke up and noticed her phone had three text messages still needing to be opened.

 ** _Regina_**

 _5:37am_

 _"Good morning Emma. Hoping you have slept well. Text when you have woken. X"_

 _6:27am_

 _"Emma. Are you awake? WAKE UP SLEEPY!"_

 _8.01am:_

 _"I am hoping you are awake. You have school in half an hour! GOOD MORNING!"_

Emma looked at her phone and couldn't help but smile. She slid her phone screen down and pushed reply.

 ** _Emma_**

 _8:12am_

 _"Good Morning Regina. I am awake now. THANK YOU for attempting to wake me up four hours ago. I slept well. I hope you slept well. I am available to text you right now if you're free?"_

Just as Emma put her phone on standby, her phone began to ring.

It was Regina. Emma got nervous and immediately began to clear her throat.

 _"Hi, Emma speaking."_ Her voice was hoarse. A soft husky voice from the other end of the line replied _"Hi Emma. Its Regina. Are you ok?"_ Emma smiled into the phone. _"Hey Regina, I'm alright. I have to get ready for school. I'll see you in a few…"_ Regina said _"Ok. Come to my study class in D10 during second period so we can chat."_ I smiled and said _"Ok. See you after."_ I hung up the phone and a smile began to rise on my face. I was so excited. The time was 8:20am and by the time I had finished getting ready for school the time was 8:40am. Thank God, I only live right over the fence. I walked over to school and got there at 8:45am. We had form class. Jesus, Regina looked amazing. She was wearing a silk lace blouse with a navy blue blazer and long black dress pants that complimented the shape of her booty. I walked into form class and she gave me the warmest smile as our eyes met. _"Good morning Emma._


	4. Confessions

I stood outside the D10 door knocking and waiting for this Lady to open the door for me.

 _"Patience,Emma. She is a teacher for crying out loud."_

Just as Emma said that, the door was opened and she was greeted with beautiful brown eyes. Not any kind of brown eyes though.

These were the kind that would make your heart skip a beat when she smiles.

 _"Hello, Emma. Thank You for coming."_

Emma smiled and said _"You're most welcome Miss Mills. Shall I just take a seat next to a student?"_

She looked at me and said _"Well, actually, I was hoping to speak to you in my office."_

I looked at her and said _"But...your class?"_

She looked down and let out a small giggle and said _"Oh, don't worry dear. This is a study class. Everyone just sits there and plays on their phone or does homework or sleeps. So, we are ok."_

Believe it or not...But I was actually a tad excited that I was going to be spending time with her.

 _"Ok class. If you need me, just come and knock on the door. In the mean time, you're free to use your devices or complete homework or other things. I'll be in my office."_

The class smiled and all said Cool thanks Miss Mills.

Emma was already waiting in the back room for Regina.

The room was silent and all I could think about was what was going to happen. Was Miss Mills going to tutor me with school work? Was she going to sing to me? Was she going to confess somethings?

The silence was broken by the creaky sound the door made when Regina entered.

 _"I'm sorry I took so long."_ Regina said to Emma

Emma looked at Regina and studied her face. She was smiling.

 _"Don't apologize. You are a teacher. You're class is you're priority."_

Regina slowly walked to the seat directly in line with Emma.

She made it to the seat and she straightened up her black pencil skirt and tucked a bunch of brown hair behind her ear and gently rested her eyes on Emma.

 _"At the moment, this is my priority."_

Emma smiled and lowered her head so that she could watched her hands fiddle with each other.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes until Regina broke that silence...Again.

 _"What's the problem Emma. The other day, you still haven't told me the full story."_

I looked down and began to feel tears yielding in my eyes.

 _"I...come from a christian family. A staunch christian family. Both my families where arch enemies. Me and my three sisters are all hated and despised in the christian world. So, we remain faithful and abide by every rule. We attend church every Sunday, we sing every Sunday, we have never missed general conference every year...mean while...I'm being a hypocrite."_

Regina was staring at me trying to figure out where this was headed.

She began to talk.

 _"I understand what you mean. I too, come from a Christian back round. My Mother was strong in the faith, my Father...hmm, not so much. But even today, I haven't been to church for the past three months. I am the person who stands in front of 10,000+ people and recite the prayer, chorus lead and also read notices. And I haven't been going because..."_

She didn't continue.

I looked up and noticed she was looking down and her hair was leaning over her face.

I noticed her tee began to gather wet spots from tears travelling fast down her soft honey colored cheeks.

She continued.

 _"Because my marriage is falling apart. I...Me and Robin...We're bored of each other. And, In the sight of God, we were meant to keep those vows we said on our wedding day."_

I looked up and smiled at her and said

 _"Well, if this makes you any better...I'm gay."_

She looked at me and laughed and said

 _"Wow...That's ok. That is perfectly fine."_

I looked down and began to cry.

Not because I was angry or anything, but because she was crying because of what she said next

 _"Emma. So am I. The only reason my marriage is falling apart is because, I...like...women. I'm bored with Robin."_

I looked at her and smiled and let out a small giggle.

She stood up and walked in front of me and held out both of her hands. I immediately took her by the hands and she stood me up.

We were standing so close together.

Inches apart, her hair was dangling over her left eye and her head was lowered.

I slowly lifted my right hand and gently pushed the stray hair behind her ear which then exposed eyes that shimmered from the tears and sunlight beaming through the top window.

I cupped my hand of her cheek and lifted her face up and our eyes met.

I used my thumb to wipe away the tears that where falling.

She raised her left hand and placed it on top of my hand that was resting on her face.

She then let out a soft smile and closed her eyes.

At that moment...I thought to myself _'Now is your time Emma. Take it. Take it.'_

Just as I was leaning in, closing the gap between us...

This intimate moment was ended as the bell for interval rang.

We jumped at the sudden noise and looked at each other and let out a small laugh.

We stood there. I held her still. She wrapped her arms around my neck and dug her head into my neck.

She whispered into my ear _"Come over to my house tomorrow. It's a long weekend and I want you too meet my little family."_

I agreed and she finally let go.

 _"We'll talk more tomorrow."_


	5. plans for the weekend

The event that just happened half an hour ago was still on repeat in my mind.

I couldn't eat. I couldn't think straight.

Just the thought of her would make me dizzy.

I craved her presence. My soul ached for her heart.

I was falling in love.

Emma got home and greeted her Mom and Dad.

"Hey Mom, Hey Dad." she said with a huge nervous look on her face.

They smiled and greeted her back.

Emma leaned over the marble counter top and couldn't decide who was the best person to ask.

She decided to ask her Dad.

"So hey Dad, listen..I've been invited to my teachers house for the weekend. Is it okay if she comes and picks me up?"

My Dad looked at my Mother who was chopping up carrots.

My Mother stopped chopping and looked at me and said and "Yeah, That is fine. Is she married? Does she have children?"

I looked at my Dad who still hadn't of said anything. He smiled and looked away.

Great.

I looked at my Mom and said "Yes she is married. Yes she has two children. Jury and Lola. Jury is 5 and Lola is 9."

She smiled and said "Okay. Cool. Wash some clothes tonight then and do some homework."

I was relieved.

I went into my room and pulled my phone out of my pocket.

 _Three missed calls from Regina Mills._

 _Texts:Regina Mills(4)_

Wow. Oops, Emma thought to herself.

She dialed Regina's number and it began to ring.

 _"Hello Regina speaking."_

 _"Hi Regina. I'm sorry I missed your calls. I was just speaking with my parents about this weekend. Everything is good to go."_

 _"That's okay Emma. I am looking forward to having you here."_

 _"So am I..."_

There was an awkward pause on the phone.

Regina broke that and asked _"Your looking forward to having you here as well?"_

I laughed and apologized. _"I'm sorry Ms Mills. I'm looking forward to coming to stay at your house with you."_

 _"Bring some warm clothes, and something to swim in. My spa is installed and will be hot and ready for when you arrive."_

Just hearing that made my heart skip a beat.

 _"Alright. I'll message you late Regina. Bye for now."_

 _"Talk soon Emma."_

The phone call had ended.

And after all that time, I still didn't ask if she was okay or why she called so many times.


	6. Preparing for a new sequence

The sun was up.

Its rays sneaked their way through the small cracks of the curtain that exposed a fair amount of blue sky.

 _7:45am_

I was excited.

I laid in bed for ten minutes before actually getting up.

During that time, I checked my Facebook, update my Snapchat and searched through the #PamelaRabe on Twitter.

After lying in bed contemplating my day, I decided it was time to wake up and get ready.

I slid the covers off of me and was slapped but a cold hard breeze that came through the door.

 _"Wake up Emma. Breakfast is ready."_ Said Dad.

I rushed around getting clothes ready for a shower.

My Mother yelled from the kitchen _"Emma, If you don't hurry up, this food is going to be cold."_

I quickly rushed into the kitchen and gulped a spoonful of porridge into my mouth and took a toast and said _"Sorry parents...But I'm on a mission at the moment."_

I quickly ate my toast and headed towards the bathroom.

I turned the knob all the way until it sat neatly between the red and blue marking.

I undressed and touched the rushing water to see if it was safe to get in.

Few seconds passed and I was in.

I washed my hair, body parts, teeth, shaved my legs and then got out.

By the time I checked my time it was 9:45am.

 _"Regina is gonna be here any minute."_

I packed my bags. Changed my outfit at least five times and stared into the mirror for advice.

I sat in the lounge, doors opened wide enough so I can see when she arrives.

Time passed and I heard footsteps approaching.

She was here.

 _"Hiss Ms Mills. Come through."_

She had the biggest smile on her face.


	7. breaking the boundaries

Gates flew open and I was greeted with the prettiest shaded hazel eyes ever.

 _"Hiiiiiiii Ms Mills."_ I said with the rosiest of all cheeks. _"I hope it wasn't a struggle trying to find my home."_

Ms Mills smiled and said _"No. It was quite easy. With the help of Mr Google. i can go anywhere."_

At that moment, Emma's parents walked out of the ranch doors.

 _"Oh, Ms Mills. This is my Mom."_

Regina leaned in and hugged Mom.

 _"Hi Mom."_

 _"Hi Ms Mills. I'm Mary."_

Ms Mills said _"Oh please. Call me Regina."_

Mother smiled.

I then said _"And this is Dad."_

She then leaned in and hugged Dad.

 _"Hi Regina. I'm David."_

Regina smiled and said _"Well, its lovely to finally meet you two. Emma has shared so much fantastic stories about her wonderful parents. She always talks about how you two are the role models in her life and she says that she aspires to be like you two in her adult years. You should be very proud of her."_

My Mom smiled and said _"Well, you too. She always talked about this "Ms Mills' and how she is an amazing teacher who is so smart and can sing and all this. We really couldn't wait to finally meet you._

I cringed and looked between my parents and Ms Mills.

Mom looked at us both and said _"Well, Thank you for inviting Emma to your home for the weekend. She needs more people like you in her life. She has been going through a lot lately and we have all come to terms that, there are somethings that she can confidently share with us and somethings she can't share with us...This is where you come in."_

Ms Mills smiled and said _"Yes, this is the part when I come in. And I promise, everything we talk about will stay under my roof."_

My parents thanked Ms Mills once more.

Then I broke the conversations between them and said _"Well, Ms Mills. Should we head off now?"_

She smiled and agreed.

I picked up my bags and went to hug my Mom and Dad and then we made our way to the car.

I walked out and saw the silver BMW waiting outside the gates.

 _"I know I've been in here before Regina. But I didn't actually realize that, it was as hot as it's owner."_

Ms Mills let out a small laugh and said _"Well, the great thing about this is...You can only ride in this temporarily. Unlike the owner...You can ride it for hours."_

I stood at the door thinking, did she really just say that?

I laughed and opened the door.

I was about to step in until I was stopped from two voices in the distance.

 _"Emma!"_ It was my cousins.

 _"I'm sorry Regina I have to say goodbye to these crazy animals."_

Ms Mills didn't mind.

I closed the door behind me and made my way over to the van that held at least 7 people in it.

 _"Emma! I haven't seen you in months. Are you excited about the reunion? We are gonna spend three days together!"_

My cousin Annie and I were extremely close. We grew up together. My Father and her Mother are siblings.

I looked at Annie and than I turned my head and looked at Regina who was in the car staring at me.

Our eyes locked.

We smiled at each other.

Annie began to talk

 _"No no no no no...You're not serious? Does your Mom and Dad know about this?"_

I looked at her and said _"Chill. My parents are fine with this. As far as they both are concerned, she is a married teacher with two kids, looking to help and guide me back onto my feet."_

She hugged me and said _"Stay safe okay. I honestly can't believe your ditching me for this...rich white lady!"_

I looked at her and said _"Shut up! It's not like that okay."_

I gave her a hug and kiss and we said our goodbyes.

I turned back around and walked back to a Regina.

I opened the door and climbed in.

 _"I'm so sorry Regina. Lets go before more of my family show up."_

She laughed and grabbed my hand and held it until we left my street.

 _"Lets go home Emma."_


	8. Meeting him

We got to her house in 10 minutes.

We pulled into a long drive way and when we reached the end, her home was there.

It was beautiful.

There was alpacas all up the side of the driveway.

One cow.

A few sheep.

and two rabbits and three chicken.

We pulled up and Regina turned to look at me in my chair.

 _"Robin doesn't know that I've told you about him and me. So, could you please, not say anything that we have spoken about?"_

I looked at her and said _"No way would I even go there. What we talk about stays between us."_

She gave a small smile and said _"Thank you Emma. Alright..Lets go inside and do something."_

We got out and I grabbed my bag and headed towards the front door.

Once we got inside, it was immaculate.

Everything was tidy.

No dust was seen.

Everything was positioned perfectly.

You wouldn't even think that a 5 and 9 year old live here.

Regina came in behind me and she closed the door and grabbed me by the arm.

 _"Follow me. This is the way to your room Emma."_

We walked down what seemed to be the longest hallway ever.

On the walls were photo's of her daughters, her Mother and Fathers wedding, and her own wedding.

It saddens me to see how years and years with one person can all of a sudden changes someone.

She smiled and said _"Here is your room. Make yourself comfortable. There is food in the cupboard. Towels in the cupboard and the bathroom is over here."_

I smiled and said thank you.

She left the room to give me time to unpack my belongings.

Five minutes later, I hear soft knocks at my door.

 _"Emma...Darling, I'm just gonna be in the laundry room. Yell if you need me or anything okay?."_

I smiled and said _"Don't worry. I'm gonna follow you."_

Regina laughed and waved her hand in her direction, signaling me to follow her.

We got to the laundry room and her clothing was already in the basket ready to be hung out.

We got out there and I began to hang stuff out.

 _"So, what do you do Emma, when your usually not at school?"_

I pulled a tea towel up to the wire and places a peg over the corners.

 _"To be honest. My life is boring...So, what do I do...I do nothing."_

Regina looked at me and said _"Really?"_

I said _"Really really."_

She pulled up a towel and began to peg it up. I then asked her _"What about you? What do you do when you're not being a teacher or not being a Mother or not being a wife?..."_

When I asked her that she put one peg on the line and the whole clothing line snapped.

We couldn't stop laughing. It was so funny.

We began to pick up all of the clothes when suddenly, we heard a car driving up the drive way.

I stood up to look and it was Robin.

Already, I had a look of disgust on my face.

 _She looked at me and said "Remember...be nice please."_

I rolled my eyes at her and smiled.

 _"Hi Robin. I'm Emma. Ms Mills has told me about you. She's always talking about her fantastic hardworking husband. It's GREAT to finally meet you."_

Robin looked at me and just nodded his head and gave a weak ass smile.

He leaned over too kiss Regina on the cheek and said _"When is the girls getting home?"_

I had to hold my tongue before something nasty came out of my mouth.

 _"They are coming home Sunday night. How was your day?"_

He looked at her and chuffed a little and said _"Wow. That's a first."_

Oh how I wanted to punch his face.

But who was I?

No one.

Regina rolled her eyes and said "That's _nice."_

She then grabbed my elbow and said _"Lets go Emma._ _I'm taking you somewhere with POSITIVE VIBES."_

We got into the laundry room and Robin yelled _"Don't worry about it Regina. I'm leaving for the weekend. The boys and I have planned a weekend out in the bush. You have the house to yourself since Jury and Lola wont be home till the weekend is over. Have a nice drive. Don't expect me to be here when you both arrive."_

She said _"Bye."_ and he said _"Whatever bitch."_ under is filthy voice.

We got to the car and I hopped in.

Regina stood at her car door and she looked confused.

 _"I'm just going to get us some warm coats. We won't be home till late okay."_

I was a bit worried at first but then agreed.

 _"Allgood Ms Mills."_

She heard me say that and then she turned around and mouthed _"It's Regina."_ and carried on into the house.

10 Minutes passed and I began to get worried.

I took my seat belt off and got out of the car.

The front door was open a little bit and there was papers across the floor.

I walked closer and closer and when I got in the house, what I saw frightened me a little.

Robin was standing in the doorway of my room yelling into it.

I looked at him and said _"Hey!"_

He looked at me and said _"You...What are you doing?"_

I looked at him and said _"I could ask you the same thing."_

He said _"It's none of your business blondie. Get back in the car and leave."_

I heard sobs coming from the room.

 _"Is Regina in there."_

He looked at me and said _"It's none of your business."_

I began to get fired up and I began to move slowly and closer to him.

I looked at him and reached behind my back.

While I was pulling out a knife, I looked him in the eye and said

 _"Is...Regina...in...there? Did...you...hurt her? Did...you...make...her...cry?"_

I could feel tears yielding in my eyes.

I got so angry because he said _"Yeah. By why do you care? You're a nobody. Just like her."_

After that, I ran towards him and stabbed him in the toe, kicked his shin and then stomped on his elbow.

I looked down at him and said _"How dare you lay your hand on a woman you cunt. Take your shit and leave before I ring the police and everyone who you involve in your business and tell them what you have done."_

It felt good seeing someone you hate squirming on the ground like a half stood on worm.

I picked up my knife, went into the room, saw a towel and cleaned it.

I saw Regina in the corner crying and covering her eyes. Her cheeks were soaking wet. There was blood on her shirt from her nose. Her arms were bruised. I cried inside.

I sat next to her and cleaned her up.

I stood her up and walked her to her bathroom.

I sat her on the toilet and ran the water till it was warm.

By the time I had gathered some clothes, Robin had gone.

The water was at a perfect temperature, so I soaked a flannel and squeezed it out.

I brushed her hair and pulled it back into a pony tail and then I began to sponge down her face.

She wouldn't look at me.

She was embarrassed.

She pushed her face down and I had to stop.

I bent down so I was in front of her and I lifted her face up with my finger and said

 _"Hey. Don't worry about him okay. Don't feel embarrassed. Don't feel ashamed. Don't worry. I'm here and I will look after you okay."_

She closed her eyes and leaned forward and hugged me.

I brought her a changed of clothes and I helped her change because her arm was bruised and she couldn't barely move it from being tossed around like a rag doll.

I took her too my room and made her lie down and have a rest for twenty minutes while I cleaned her house.

I walked around and locked every door. Changed everyone of them and closed the curtains.

I started in the kitchen.

I swept up the broken glass.

Picked it up.

Picked up all the papers and packed them neatly on the shelve on which they came from.

I threw the broken cups and plates out.

I then moved onto the hallway.

Jesus, it looked like a murder scene.

I went down to the laundry room and got a mop and bucket and took it down the hall way.

I moped up all of the blood remaining on the floor.

And then I moved onto the bathroom and gathered all of the bloody clothing and cloths and I took them all down to the laundry room to be washed.

Once I finished all of this, I went back into my room.

Regina was laying there staring at the roof with tears falling down her face.

My heart broke seeing her like that.

I walked closer and closer and I sat next to her.

She closed her eyes and put her hand on mine and whispered

 _"Lay next to me. Please."_

I did and she held my arm and cried into it.

 _"I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm sorry for bringing you here. I just really had enough."_

I pulled hair back from her face and said _"Did you invite me here so I could see what he was doing to you?"_

She held my arm tighter and said _"Yes."_

I could feel tears clouding my eyes again and then I said _"I'm glad you asked me here."_

I held her and she kept crying.

Twenty minutes had passed and Ii sat up.

I woke her up and said _"Let's go somewhere Regina."_

She smiled and said _"Alright. Lets go."_

I grabbed her coat, and her hand arm and we both walked to the car.


End file.
